Impotencia
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: El enfermo de cancer no es el unico que se destruye en el proceso, tambien pasa con las personas mas cercanas, sobre todo la familia. Y Eren Jeager se sentia completamente inutil e impotente —Mi hermano mayor es oncólogo— Solo esperaba que ese hombre salvara a su madre. AU Yaoi


_**La razon de porque escribo esto es sencilla, hace unos dias a mi madre le diagnosticaron cancer de colon, no les voy a mentir, la noticia es dolorosa y totalmente desastrosa para ella y para sus seres queridos, fue alli cuando me puse a pensar...hay gente que tiene familiares u amigos enfermos de cancer, ellos tambien sufren en silencio...**_

_**Es increible que nosotros a pesar de no padecer la enfermedad compartimos el dolor de todas maneras y supongo que es porque en si la palabra cancer es demasiado aterradora. Entonces escribi esto para que la gente que sufre por sus familiares u amigos sepan que no estan solos, que hay gente que tambien sufre lo mismo al igual que hay gente que puede ayudarlos, que puede ayudar a sacarlos adelante...**_

_**Gracias a Dios mi madre tiene mucha gente que la quiere y apoya asi que espero que esto solo sea un susto y despues de la operacion ella vuelva a la vida que tenia antes.. No niego que el proceso no vaya a ser desgastante pero como la hermana mayor debo apoyarla en todo, si, a veces los hermanos mayores cargan mucho peso, mas de lo que los hermanos menores logran ver a traves de nosotros...**_

_**Me disculpo de antemano si llego a actualizar tarda, si ofendo a alguien con esto y si me equivoco en algunas cosas ya que todo este mundo es nuevo para mi..**_

_**Si no logran entender algun termino medico favor de usar google para ello ya que no me considero tan experta como para explicarlo...**_

_**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto con el objetivo de prevenir y dar a conocer a aquello que tambien sufren de o por esto que no estan solos.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Un fin de lo mas triste quizas hasta desgarrador, etc, etc..**_

_**Favor de leer esto con la mayor seriedad y discreción posible.**_

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

Todo empezó con una molestia en el estómago, nada que se considerara importante. Después una leve inflamación que parecía sobresalir del vientre de mi madre, fiebre, adelgazamiento, pérdida del apetito, anormalidades a la hora de ir al baño. Aun así no parecía ser algo mortal, solo un simple absceso que se operaria y con el tiempo solo sería un mal sueño, exacto, solo un sueño. Pero entonces se decidió a hacerse una colonoscopía, antes por supuesto reforzaron la anemia de mi madre con transfusiones de sangre para prevenir cualquier cosa u accidente. Cuando se hizo se encontró algo fuera de lo normal, se removió un poco de ese tejido para hacerse estudios y entonces el resultado fue catastrófico, cáncer señoras y señores. Cáncer de colon.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, mi madre había llegado del doctor y antes de que cerrara la puerta habiéndola recibido anteriormente ella lo dijo, me afirmo que lo que tenía no era algo fácil de sobrellevar. Sus ojos estaban empapados de lágrimas y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla en silencio. Intente no llorar, porque sabía que si yo me quebraba en ese momento ella se desplomaría, tenía que ser fuerte, muy fuerte, eso es algo que para en estos casos los hermanos mayores son los desgraciados, aquellos que tenían que llevar todo el peso sobre sus hombros, porque eran a ellos los que les tocaba apoyar, animarle y sonreírle a pesar que ellos mismos sentían que morían por dentro.

Eren Jaeger, ese soy yo, no podía ni quería imaginarse como seria su vida sin su progenitora. Si ella se iba nada tenía sentido. ¿Cómo le encontraría sentido a la vida sin una de aquellas sonrisas cálidas y aquellos besos maternales antes de dormir? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sobrevivir a esa ausencia? Y aunque deseaba que eso no llegara a pasar sabía que tenía que prepararse por si las cosas se ponían negras. Porque aun tenía que ser fuerte, aun debía hacer hasta lo imposible para que su madre se sintiera mejor. ¿Pero el que podía hacer? Solo era un chico de dieciséis, no era un adulto por lo que no podía aportar nada económicamente, no era doctor ni científico como para buscar la cura de esa enfermedad y por ultimo no tenía magia como para desaparecer ese tumor.

Ah, se sentía completamente inútil y eso era realmente frustrante. Al decirles a sus amigos aquella desgarradora noticia, su amiga de la infancia, Mikasa quiso verle de inmediato, pero se negó. Quiso esperar al otro día en casa de Armin, otro de sus muy buenos amigos y ni siquiera se enteró de cuando Jean se agregó a la lista. Al principio todo había sido divertido, charlaban y reían hasta de lo más morboso. Eren casi olvidaba que en casa tenía una madre enferma y aunque no lo quisiera ella moría lentamente. En ese momento se sintió culpable y egoísta de haber ido con sus amigos, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba distraerse de la cruel realidad. Porque el despertar era demasiado doloroso, quería cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada malo sucedía a su alrededor. Justo cuando pensó que todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el tema salió a flote:

—No lo sé...aun debo saber qué es lo que pasara la siguiente semana, ya saben...que va a suceder con mi mama y todo eso...—Los tres le miraron, supo que debía parar en ese momento, no quería preocuparlos, no quería verse lamentable frente a ellos.

—Está bien si quieres llorar—Le dijo Mikasa cuando vio que los ojos de Eren se tornaban vidriosos y algo rojizos, como si quisiera contener las lágrimas.

—No quiero, ya llore demasiado—Y a pesar de que había contestado eso las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

—Puedes desahogarte—Apenas escucho la voz de Armin cuando se vio entre los brazos de Mikasa, le sostenía como lo hubiera hecho con su hermano menor, el cual, no tenía.

Al final habían acabado en lágrimas, discursos angustiados de cómo prepararse para el futuro, un Jean intentando que no lo vieran llorar y un Eren un poco más tranquilo que sus demás amigos. Era injusto lo que estaba sucediendo, su madre era una buena persona, a pesar de todos sus defectos... Entonces ¿Porque? ¿Porque ella tenía que pasar por eso? ¿Porque él no podía hacer nada al respecto? ¿Porque el mundo era tan cruel? ¿Porque rezar ya no parecía tener sentido? Apretó los dientes con fuerza, las lágrimas continuaban y los temblores de su cuerpo parecían convulsiones. Nunca antes se había convulsionado de la tristeza, del dolor, de la impotencia.

—Eren, sé que esto no tiene mucha relevancia, pero...—Habían acabado su drama y Mikasa le tendía un par de pañuelos con una ligera sonrisa—Mi hermano mayor es oncólogo—El castaño agradeció por el pañuelo, se pensó un poco la propuesta de su amiga y entonces se resignó a la idea.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—

—Levi Ackerman—

Solo esperaba que aquel doctor salvara a su madre.

* * *

_**Dejen sus comentarios y tratare de contestarlos cuando saque el siguiente capitulo. Me gustaria saber sus opiniones al respecto.**_

_**Sin mas Leviatan-sama se despide...**_


End file.
